


Glimpse Beyond This Illusion

by MiliMillNettie



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiliMillNettie/pseuds/MiliMillNettie
Summary: Allison was living life. She was taking classes, had a boyfriend, enjoying the typical college experience.Until her past comes back to haunt her.It's been a few years since she'd seen the rest of her ex-hunting team. The three of them were the best of the best, the ones who always came out on top, the good-luck charm no matter how puzzling the hunt.One of them has gone missing, one of them is lost, and one of them just wanted a normal life.She doesn't understand why Fate has to punish them again.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Scott McCall, Allison Argent & Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o!
> 
> I got bored. And intrigued. And frustrated at the severe lack of Allison, Scott, and Stiles friendship fics that I could find. And then I thought, what if I tried sticking the three of them in SPN? Like, along a similar storyline?  
> Whelp. This is what happened.
> 
> Hope you are... entertained?

She thought she was imagining it.

The thumps was just their neighbors’ speakers, that squeak was the building, that clatter was her boyfriend hitting the end table again…

She snuggled back into the arms around her.

Wait a minute…

Her eyes widened in shock. She slipped out of her boyfriend’s embrace silently, palming the knife she kept in the nightstand. Padding quietly towards the noise, she lunged at the intruder. 

The two wrestled throughout the living room and kitchen. She knew she was outmatched in strength, due to the fact that the intruder (and his shadow) were bigger than she was. So she twisted and jabbed and elbowed, eliciting grunts of pain from the other.

It wasn’t until the streetlights bleeding through the shades highlighted the crooked jaw that she knew who was in her apartment.

“What the hell, Scott?”

He blinked down at her, an innocent smile in place and puppy-dog eyes at the ready. “Allison.”

She ignored the urge to kiss him, instead flipping him on his back. “What are you doing in my apartment?”

He coughed once, and she let up, hoisting the man up. 

“I’ve got something to tell you.” He commented breathlessly.

“Babe, what’s going on?” Her boyfriend flipped on the light, squinting in confusion at Scott. “Who’re you?”

Scott straightened, smiling genuinely at Matt. “Scott. I’m Allison’s… family’s friend.” He held out his hand to shake. Matt shook it as he rubbed his eyes with the other. 

“Scott.” Allison observed her old friend (boyfriend-ex-lover-comrade-in-arms). There were dark circles under his eyes, and he favored his left leg as he was standing. “What do you want?”

Scott’s eyes flicked to Matt and then back to Allison. “It’s something for you. Only you.”

Matt tightened his arm around her waist. “If you’ve got something for Ally, I’ll end up hearing it anyway. So best to spill it when I’m here.”

Scott locked eyes with Allison. “It’s about Stiles.”

“What, did his Jeep break down in the middle of nowhere again? Or is he just lost in the black hole called the internet?” She snarked. 

A flash of irritation crossed Scott’s face, but he hid it with practice. If Allison didn’t know him as well as she did, she’d think he was here just to cause trouble. But he wouldn’t bother unless it was something extremely important and he didn’t have another choice.

“Stiles is on a hunting trip. And he hasn’t been home in a couple of days.”

~~

Allison’s stomach dropped. “Matt, go get some coffee.”

“Ally, it’s 2 in the morning.” Matt cast a suspicious glare at Scott, who was leaning casually on the kitchen counter. “Nothing’s open that’s gonna have coffee.”

“Well, then go get some pizza or something.” She snapped. 

Matt scowled, but grabbed his keys and left the two of them alone in her kitchen.

Awkward silence ensued. Allison and Scott observed each other, eyes calculating, minds whirring, heart thumping.

“Soooo….” Scott was the one to break the silence. “It seems that you made a good life for yourself.”

Allison nodded. “Yeah…”

“What’re you studying?”

“Business management.”

“Oh.”

Allison belatedly remembered that Scott had wanted to go to vet school, but then the incident happened. She let out a breath and steeled herself for the first real conversation they’ve had in two years. “What happened to Stiles? Why haven’t you heard from him?”

Scott rubbed the back of his neck, a familiar gesture despite the hardness around his gaze and weariness of his shoulders. “We’d split a month ago. He said he thought we could cover more ground hunting if we did. I think he’s mad at me.”

Allison snorted bitterly. “Didn’t I tell you that being overprotective was going to set him off?”

“It wasn’t that.” Scott corrected softly. “We had a fight. About you.” His gaze dropped to his hands. “He was convinced that Void was going after you again. I told him to leave you alone, that you just got out of the life. Both of us were too stubborn to admit that the other had a point. He left for a bar and a hunt right after.”

“And you haven’t heard from him since?”

“He texted me once every two days, until about a week and a half ago.”

“What did the last text say?”

Scott pulled out his phone. “It’s a set of coordinates. A couple of hours south of here.” He showed the text and the map to Allison. She frowned and quickly typed Gonzales, CA in her phone. The first few links were to the local news, about a few strange deaths in the area. Allison continued to search through the articles and obituaries, comparing all of the same details.

“Guy goes out for a drive on a certain stretch of road, goes missing for a few days, and then washes up on the shore of the Salinas River nearby.” Allison hummed, her mind already slipping back into the pattern she’d left behind two years ago. Shaking her head, she glanced at the front door. “I-I can’t do this. Not again.”

Scott’s puppy dog eyes came out in full force. “It’ll be a weekend trip, simple hunt. And you can help, possibly, find Stiles so that we can leave you alone again to get a degree and an internship?”

If it was something Allison should’ve learned while she and Scott were still… something, it would’ve been how to say no to Scott and his puppy dog eyes. However, they were as powerful as they were when he was little. She huffed, sending a quick text to Matt. “Fine. Just this once. And if you still can’t find Stiles, I’ll find someone who can.”

Scott’s smile was blinding. “Thanks, Allison. I’ll go make sure we have everything we need while you pack up your stuff.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Wait, we’re going now?”

He nodded eagerly. “The faster we get there, we have a better chance of catching Stiles.”

She sighed and turned back into her bedroom, grabbing an overnight bag while stuffing clothes and various items of hers laying around the apartment.

Two years. It had been two peaceful years without having to run for her life. Sure, a small part of her had missed Stiles’ constant chatter and sarcasm, as well as Scott’s soft gazes and simple touches that brought her back to reality. She knew she missed the team that they were, taking down the supernatural one town at a time, and how the three of them worked so well together, complimented each other in such a natural way. But, as all good things must, it came to end. A violent, bloody end that came with the lifestyle of hunting.

Allison prayed that the end that came before wasn’t coming again. It was bad enough the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have yet to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who left kudos and comments! Also, thanks to the many who've read this! Here's a little more. Not great, but enough to get me going as I'm writing this.

Scott was angry.

Well, he was a lot of things, but angry described him pretty well right now.

Almost to the point of furious, but, well, considering their history and his current former feelings…

He and Allison had done the usual routine: local motel room, visit the latest sites of abduction and murder, con their way into getting information and case files from the local police, investigate under the cover of night…

Allison had decided to go off on her own and gank the woman in white.

Now, Scott knew she could handle herself. However, a) she hadn’t been on a hunt (that he knows of) in two years, and b) the last time she went off on her own, she never came back.

The motel room door swung open, and he automatically drew his gun on the intruder.

“I got her…” Allison announced breathlessly, covered head to toe in dirt and dust.

Scott lowered his weapon. He scowled at her as she made her way to her bag, rustling around for clean clothes. “We were supposed to do that together.” 

She shrugged, heading to the shower. “I have an interview in two days. I want to make sure this got done and over with.” The water turned on, and Scott was left to stew some more.

The day Allison left flashed through his memory, no matter how hard he tried to squash it.

The rolling waves of emotions were as raw as they were originally.

~~  
_“I can’t do this anymore.” Allison stated, her packed duffle at her feet._

_“Ally--” Stiles tried._

_“No.” Her shoulders slumped in exhaustion and the bags under her eyes were pronounced in the dim light of the motel room. “We finally got Void. He’s gone. He can’t hurt anyone anymore.”_

_Scott was still frozen in place from her earlier statement. I’m done… echoed in his ears. “Why are you leaving?”_

_“I want to live a normal life, one my father would insist on me having. Go to school, get a job, a spouse, have grandbabies and such.” Allison turned around. “And that means I have to leave this life.”_

_Scott reached out, but it was too late. She had already slipped through the door and into the pouring rain._

_Stiles ran after her. He shouted something that caused her to stop and turn. But with a determined glint in her eye, she replied, too quiet for Scott’s ears but close enough to Stiles for him to read her lips._

_She hopped in the taxi and rode away._

_Stiles was alight in anger when he brushed past Scott to get back in the room. None of them knew the side-effects that might come from the whole Void debacle. But Stiles had shattered, and behind all that anger was a pain that was far too deep for anyone to reach._

_Scott knew his best friend better than anyone else. But Allison leaving would take a larger toll on his soul than any demon could possibly imagine._

_He knew because his own soul was breaking slowly in half._

~~

“Excuse me, but may I speak with the sheriff? I’m with the park rangers and they sent me over to clarify some items of business about the recent cougar attacks.” Scott flashed his badge.

The receptionist smiled back at the timid, crooked grin he had let slip. “Sure. She’s been wanting to talk to one of you about those.” She gestured to the glass-walled corner office. “I’ll let him know.” She slipped into the office, exchanged a few words with the sheriff, and then beckoned Scott in. “Coffee?” She offered.

Scott shook his head and walked in. 

“Ah, Ranger Elias.” Sheriff Kimberly Mills rose to shake his hand. “Thanks for coming. This case has been frustrating everyone lately.”

“We’re stretched thin with the extra patrols. Have you found anything new lately?” 

Mills shook her head. “No, nothing. All we’ve gotten has been these two bodies with hearts torn straight out of the chest. Which…” She frowned, glancing at the photos in the files in front of her. “...you don’t ever hear of cougars eating. Just the hearts, that is.”

“Yeah, that is strange. Do you mind if I can take a look?” 

The sheriff eyed Scott up and down, then handed him the files. “I don’t know how much you’ll make of this, but another set of eyes is always helpful. And a different realm of expertise.”

Scott quirked an eyebrow at that and accepted the case files. “I’ll see what I can do.” He thumbed through the pictures and reports. Definitely a werewolf, if the current lunar cycle was anything to go by. The full moon was in a day, so building up to that frenzy could get dangerous for the people in the area. “Can you let the city know to stay out of the park for the next day or so? The rangers are going to be trying to hunt this cougar down and we don’t want to accidentally shoot a camper or hiker.”

“Sure, I can do that.” Mills picked up her phone. Scott gave a nod and made his way out of the station, leaving the files on her desk.

He almost sat in the Jeep’s passenger seat before correcting himself and sliding into the driver’s side. Already he missed his friends. Sure, Scott had been hunting alone for a few months now, but that last hunt with Allison definitely triggered a lot of memories, not all of them painful. 

His cell buzzed, and Scott fumbled with it before hitting the answer button. “Hello?”

“Scott?” Allison’s voice cracked on the line. “I need you to come pick me up.”

“What, why? What’s wrong? What happened?”

“I-It’s Matt. I had t-to…” She swallowed back what sounded like a sob. “I had to kill him.”

Scott’s stomach dropped as he heard her take another deep breath. 

“A demon possessed him and I-I just shot him without even reaching for some holy water.” She continued. “And… that’s not all.

“Stiles was telling the truth. **He** is back.”

Scott revved the Jeep’s worn engine and took off out of town. That werewolf could wait.

They’ve got a bigger problem now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you think I should keep going with this idea, go on and comment or leave kudos or something. I'm busy with school but this gives me a little break between homework here and there. PM me with any questions as well. You can find me on Tumblr at wi-husker-girl. I will be attempting to keep this updated on there too.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a shot!
> 
> If you think I could continue this, let me know via comments or PM-ing or kudos or whatever.


End file.
